AMG 706, also known as motesanib or N-(2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-1H-indol-6-yl)-2-[(4-pyridinylmethyl)amino]-3-pyridinecarboxamide, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts including the diphosphate salt, has a therapeutic and prophylactic anti-angiogenic effect. AMG 706 has utility in treatment and prevention of angiogenesis-mediated disorders, including the treatment of cancer.